loading_artistfandomcom-20200214-history
Gregor
Biography Gregor Czaykowski created Loading Artist and previously created the full comic issue of the self-acclaimed "Gordon" (all two panels) on his deviantart under the pseudonym 'GR3GOR' in 2007. He then became a UI Artist for Gameloft New Zealand and left the studio before it was shuttered. He started Loading Artist in early 2011 and due to its success, and the miracle of patreon, he quit his job to work on it full time. His life is a monument to failing upwards and an inspiration for talent-less hacks everywhere. Why he start Loading Artist? He was afraid of death. Inspiration(s) Jim Davis the creator of the "Garfield" comic was a huge inspiration for Gregor. From a young age Gregor was captivated by the titular fat, lazy, orange cat and its hysterical stories. As a child he was so inspired by Garfield that he attempted to clone it with little scribbles of mock-up Garfield comics on notepads. Later he matured and realized it was just a cynical, repetitive, artistically bankrupt cash-grab that takes advantage of dumb kids. At first he was outraged, but then he got the idea of LoadingArtist comics. He still has his Garfield merch from his childhood though. Aspirations To finally one day release his book. To be revived by the Seinfeld theme. To have someone purchase something from Loading Artist merch store not out of pity. Characteristics Gregor usually dons the classic black hat, if he is not wearing that he either wears a Santa hat for Christmas, or a banana costume for Halloween, or whenever he wants to make a mechanic uncomfortable. He can be seen on Tuesdays and Wednesdays on his Twitch channel. If you want to know what time he streams at think to yourself, “what would be the most inconvenient time for viewers trying to watch a stream” and you’ll be right. Personality Gregor plays the character of the 'lovable idiot’ where he is stupid but also endearing. It is part of Gregor’s character to constantly be under extreme anxiety to compensate for how easy his life usually is. He will constantly fret over things that people don’t care about, but then immediately do nothing to remedy the issue, so the issue can be more pressing and stressful to him later. Despite this, Gregor is normally exceptionally cheerful and always willing to talk about things that really don’t matter at all. Gregor will set low expectations for himself and then continue to shock everyone by failing to achieve them. For example, Gregor’s schedule demands him to do the grueling task of waking up at 8 am for an insane 2 (two!) days a week. This is clearly something that is impossible, which is why Gregor overslept this twice in the week he decided to add it to his schedule. Due to Gregor’s low self-esteem, believes that he doesn’t deserve his loyal followers and the amount of support he receives from them. Although he totally does. Did You Know?! Gregor has been by name shouted out by theodd1sout and Ninja and is still only barely known on 9gag and ifunny as, “the guy who gets reposted a lot”. How Gregor achieves this feat of staying unknown amidst so much attention can only be explained by his poor work ethic, low self-esteem, and vacuous vaults of talent. Despite being a self-proclaimed “total-loser” Gregor says he was once was in a relationship (shocking, I know!). Gregor dated a person by the name of Jes, which while the name of the character in his comic Gregor contends, that he was not in a relationship with the comic character ‘Jes’. Gregor and Jes were together for a long time. When Gregor and ‘Jes’ broke up, she kept half his brain, because she was imaginary. Or at least that is what we hope or else Gregor was this inexplicable stupid when he began life, which is a scary prospect. During streams when Gregor's hands are free he will spend every second adjusting his hat. He can adjust his hat up to fifty (50) times a stream. Gregor’s online persona is an entirely made up and not what he is like at all in real life. Gregor will laugh at you if you pay him in exposure for a commission while actively paying his friend, Li Chen (exocomics) with exposure for every time she saves him. Memorable Quotes "I dunno, what am I, an artist?" "I don't like waking up." "I am someone's Garfield." (you wish Gregor, you wish)